He Fell Down, Down, Down
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Percy Jackson dies. Whoah. You should read. and review. Ya know, it's just about how Percy dies, then them telling Poseidon. Oh, Piper/Jason Hazel/Frank PERCABETH Fluffy percabeth that includes weddings, mermans, and babies! REVIEW Te-he Please ignore the first four or five chapters. Like, read them. It's just really bad grammar and spelling and paragraphing.
1. Chapter 1

This disregards Mark of Athena. It will just be a really long sad oneshot. This is really sad, and I cried when thinking about it. I Did Percy become a god? No. Then I don't own Percy Jackson, or anything to do with that stuff. **MARK OF ATHENA NEVER HAPPENED! THEY GET PERCY, GO ON THEY"RE QUEST, AND YA!**

**If they're are any spoilers, I didn't mean to do it.** I'm not even fully done with the book so I didn't try!

Please listen to the song** You Found Me by The Fray**. Just, doen't look at the comments. I didn't write it, but somebody put a huggeee spoiler about Mark of Athena that I wish I didn't read, but I did. This story is told from IDK, all over! This story will be so confusing, you won't know what to do!

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Percy were all exhausted. Annabeth was to, but she decided to kill the last bull thing. They just had a huge fight with a giant, and a few wierd Greek mythology animals. The bull being one of them. Jason and Piper were the farthest away from Annabeth and the bull, then Leo, Hazel, and Frank. Percy was closest to Annabeth. They were in the Underworld, kinda by Tartarus. Annabeth and the bull kept moving closer and closer to Tartarus. Percy would be helping her, but he just used most of his energy summoning water from who knows where. Jason was exhausted because he just used his wind?flying power to attack the giants head. Piper got injured, Hazel just summoned way to many dead people for anybody's own good, and she shadow traveled alot. She was laying down next to Frank, who had got an arrow to the shoulder and was trying to heal it with just an old shirt. Leo was going through his tool bag, and was trying to kind something to cure his foot with. His foot had been burnt which was _weird_ because he wasn't suppose to burn. Percy watched his amazing girlfriend fight with the bull, and smiled to himself for having such a wonderful best friend and _fiance._ That's right. Percy had proposed to Annabeth as soon as they seen each other, and she excepted. Only their closest friends, Annabeth's mortal family, Percy's family(including Poseidon), and Chiron knew about it. Percy frowned as Annabeth was now on the edge of Tartarus, she started to slip... Percy jumpped up so fast, he looked like a blur. **"ANNABETH**" He screamed at the top of his lungs! It felt like his vocal cords just split. Jason and Piper looked over to Annabeth and they both felt sick to their stomaches. Piper screamed _"NOOOO"_ and her and Jason stood to run to Annabeth's aid. Hazel looked up at the sound of comotion, and watched Percy push Annabeth away from the edge of Tartarus. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion from there. Annabeth fell to the ground beside Percy and the bull, she relized in horror that _Percy was falling..._Hazel stood up and ran as fast as she could, screaming for her first best friend. Piper started crying, she knew none of them could save Percy from falling. _Percy was falling down,...down down down_. It seemed like forever. Percy tried to grab out for something to hold onto, and grabbed the bull. The bull, unprepared, didn't have good traction, and started to also _fall down, down down..._ Annabeth screamed for her future husband and tried to reach for him. Jason and Piper reached Annabeth's side, and held her back from jumping after Percy. Hazel reached them, and watched over the edge. She wished she didn't. She could clearly see Percy. He wasn't even moving as he fell. He looked straight up, still trying to find something to grab, to climb up, dust himself off. That's what he would do, climb up, act like nothing happened, then say "Know were to?" All of the demigods looked over the edge for Percy. _But darkness took him_. Annabeth let out choking sobs, she was rocking back and forth, whispering why over and over again. Hazel stared blankly ahead. Jason couldn't believe that just happened. He kept blinking, thinking he might be asleep. He and Percy always had good natured arguements about who was better. Jason knew Percy was stronger, anybody knew. Percy saved the whole Greek world basically. Frank was trying to confort Hazel, but wasn't doing so well because he to, felt such a great loss. Percy, the guy who always belived in Frank, the guy who had called _him beast_. Leo wasn't sure what to do. Most of the time he'd just say something funny, Percy would laugh, then everybody would ease up. Leo admired Percy for his easy goingness. Percy seemed to find something funny in anything. he could make anybody smile just by saying one word. Piper didn't know percy that well. She loved Jason to death, but couldn't believe that she thought all those things about Percy. She felt so guilty for thinking Jason was braver and all together better than Percy. Percy was so brave, I mean, his fatal flaw was loyalty. _Now, Jason thought, how was he going to tell Poseidon_?

**Going to Olympus and in Olympus_.(The gods doen't know what happened to Percy)_**

Annabeth was still crying hard, and she should. The man she loved so much just died. He died saving her, and Annabeth would never forgive herself. Jason touched the botton for the six hundreth floor once everyone was inside. Horrible music started playing in the speakers. Hazel had silent tears streaming down her face. Frank had his arm around Hazel, pulling her into his side. He had a few tears fall down his face once in a while. Piper was leaning back into jason, and Leo stood akwardly beside Annabeth, patting her back weirdly. The doors opened and they all rushed out onto Olympus. Annabeth let out another sob, remembering the times her and Percy had come here to work on it. Actually, Annabeth worked, and Percy sat, complimenting anything she did. Jason took the lead to the throne room. Piper trailed behind him, then Frank, Hazel, Leo, and lastly Annabeth. Jason entered the throne room for the first time in his entire life, and then thought about Percy again. Percy had been in the throne room so many times, even was offered to be a god, but declined for Annabeth. Now, Percy Jackson would never walk in here again. Jason walked a bit more, then bowed infront of Zeus, his father. "Father." Jason said without looking up. He knew if he did, he'd see Poseidon, sitting happily, waiting for his favorite son. Piper entered also, bowed beside Jason, said, "Lord Zeus." Then, as an after thought, she turned to Aphrodite and said" Mother." Frank and Hazel then entered, bowed next to Piper, said "Lord Zeus" then greated their parents. Leo stumbled in, gave a smile, then did a weird bow and spoke, "Lord Zeus" Then turned to his father ans said, "father." Annabeth then came. She didn't bow, or even say anything to anybody except her mother. She ran to Athena, crying even harded once she seen Poseidon. "Mother" Annabeth croaked out. Athena looked shocked, she shrank down to her human size, and held Annabeth in a tight hug. Zeus looked confused, and told the demigods to rise. Hazel looked up, her eyes landed right on Poseidon and fresh tears came to her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but it was no use. Frank came up to her and enveloped her into a big hug. he rocked her back and forth slowly, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Zeus again looked confused, which didn't look well on his face. "How was your quest?" Zeus asked Jason. Poseidon was looking around the throne room cofused. Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth her him whisper to himself. "Where's Percy?" He asked, then asked a little louder for everybody else to hear. Jason tried to ignore the question, and looked at Zeus to answer his instead. "The quest went well. We were successful" Jason tried to ignore Poseidon, but it wasn't working to well. Poseidon looked down again, at Hazel, and asked, "Where is my son?" Hazel started crying again and shook her head back and forth. Jason looked at all the Greek gods. They would have to know. He sat down on the floor, which earned him some weird stares. He began because it looked like nobody else would. "Ummm,..Well, we,..we defeated the giant. They're were a few creatures left to fight. So,..we got rid of them. Annabeth was fighting a bull, and it kept pushing her closer and closer to Tartarus. She was on the edge, and Percy pushed her away. I...I am so sorry sir, but..." Jason trailed off, not really knowing how to finnish and tell him that Percy's dead. But, Poseidon figured it out for himself. Relization took over most of the gods and goddess's face. Most of the girl's in the room actually started crying. Athena looked down at the daughter in her arms. She started stroking her hair like a real mother might do for a sick child. A few tears started to trail down Poseidon's face. _"No,...no. This isn't real. Your kidding_." Poseidon started saying, his voice broken. He looked around the room, and started shaking his head back and forth furiously. "No, he was supposed to be getting married. He was finally happy. We got to know each other. Everything was going perect,..." Poseidon didn't want to believe it, but he did. Athena looked at Poseidon and asked what wedding? Poseidon looked at Annabeth and then back to Athena. Athena understood. Hera didn't really like Percy Jackson, at all really. But, every hero that dies diserves something being said. So, she had everybody in the room say something good about Percy, or a good saying to let him rest in peace.

Hermes: I'm sure George and Martha will miss you little hero.

Apollo: _well after all these years_

_ I am glad I do see_

_ the pains not hurting you_

Ares: You were brave and stupid

Hades: You will not suffer in death

Artemis: For a boy, I could stand you

Athena:_The only destiny that everybody shares is death_. You treated my daughter well, and weren't to stupid.  
Hera: You saved us all Zeus: You got me my lightening bolt Poseidon: You were the best son a father could ever wish for. You made me so proud.  
Aphrodite: Maybe I was a little to rough on your love life?  
Dionysus: I always knew your name Jackson.  
Demeter: You were kind, but you _could have ate more cerial._  
Hestia:You knew a little about architecture. You were very loyal and brave.  
Hephaestus: You knew so medals.  
Frank: You were an amazing friend. You helped me through so much.  
Hazel: You broke my curse. That was the best thing ever. I was also the only one you ever told that you were afraid of water. It held us close.  
Jason: We were always enimies/friends, but I know that you could have beaten me in a fight.  
Piper: I never knew you to well, but you were brave to take the fall for Annabath.  
Leo: You could always make anybody laugh in the most akward situations.  
_Annabeth: You were going to be an amazing husband, and father_.

**Well, love it? Hate it? Confused you? ya,... I cried alot when I was thinking about it. But I thought it was kinda boring. Everything always seems so much better in your head! Right.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I see that alot of people want me to write another chapater. Well, I will,...**ONLY** if you tell me to. If i get **4 more reviews** telling me to make another chapater, I will. But, to **warn you**, Percy is going to becaome a god. The story will then be about Percy living as a god, and trying to have a life with Annabeth. Annabeth may also become a goddess. I don't know... But only, if I get 4 reviews telling me to make another chapater. **NOT COUNTING THE ONES ALREADY.** I probally won't be updating alot though, because I'm doing really bad in math, and need to study more. Thank you for the reviews I already had. If you have never wrote a story on fanfiction before, you probally don't understand the feeling you get when you see that someone favorited, followed, or reviewed your story. _**THANK YOU!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I was talked into another chapater. I, personally** don't think this is a good idea**, because I really am not the best writer, like, at **ALL**! So, it is not my fault if it is ruined because of me. Okay, _please keep reviewing_, because you all are awesome! You can even just review random stuff, like 'I like pickles.' Or even sdfsfjhfdj, because I just like to see that i have reviews. Here it is.

It was silent after the final statement that Annabeth made. People were grieving. Then, something dawned on Poseidon. They could maybe save save Percy, but, there was only one way. Poseidon looked at Zeus, and leaned over to whisper into his ear. Zeus was shocked, for two reasons. One, because his favorite, annoying nephew just died, and two, because Poseidon was insane when grieving. The gods and goddess's had once offered Percy an immortal life, and he declined. this time, he wouldn't have a choice. The only way to save Perseus Jackson was to make him a god. Poseidon begged Zeus with his broken eyes.

Zeus sighed and spoke, breaking the silence.  
"All in favor of bringing Percy Jackson back to life, raise your hand." Instantly Posidon's hand shot up, aslo, at the same time a huge wave crashed into a boat, sinking it. Hermes, Apollo, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Dionysus, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Hestia, Hepsheptas, Artemis, Zues, all raised there hands. Ares also raised his hand becuase he knew if he didn't, Poseidon would kill him, as much as you can kill a god... Aphrodite raised her hand right away and also let out a girly squeel. She couldn't wait for percy and annabeth to get back together! And she also was sick of the smell coming off of Annabeth. heartbrake was the worst smell ever... Athena, suprisingly, also raised her hand, just because of Annabeth though. Zeus said something in Greek, and Percy's body materialized infront of all them. Annabeth started crying again, and Jason stared in shock. Jason was feeling envy, he didn't want to, but anybody in his position would. His friend/enemy was going to become a god.  
Percy's body started to get a goldish tint, then his whole body was outlined in gold. Percy started breathing slowly, and Annabeth breathed out a happy, revealed sigh. Percy felt powerful, and indistructable. But, most of all, Percy felt whole. He thought when he was with Annabeth, that he was full, but there was alays that section of his soul that seemed to be missing. _Annabeth_...He needed to see her. He blinked open his eyes. There was a few gasps of shock around the room. Aphrodite stared at Percy's eyes in awe. She had never seen that pretty of eyes. Except for her eyes of coarse... But, percy's eyes were still the greenish color, but now had a gold color. His long black eye lashes brought out the gold in his eyes to. Percy stood up slowly, and looked around the throne room slowly.  
Annabeth thought that Percy looked amazing when he was mortal, but know he looked even better. His green/gold eyes were perfect against his tan skin. His black hair had the gray streak in it still, and everyone in the throne room knew that it would be there forever. His clothes changed from his regular Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, black, cheap flip flops, and swimming trunks(It's percy, what do you expect?). To brown kaike shorts, brown, leather sandals, and a white t-shirt that showed abs that only Annabeth knew were there. Poseidon wanted to squeeze the life out of percy, then ground him for the rest of his immortal life for leaving them all like that. Percy's new eyes landed on Annabeth, who was still by ran full peed towards her, and once he reached her, he kissed her. Phrodite smiled and let out an '_AWWWW_.' Hera also smiled because she always loved a wedding. Poseidon and Athena glared at each other, and Zeus cleared his throat akwardly. Apollo was, for some reason, grinning like crazy. Artemis just smiled slightly and looked away. Aphrodite pulled a camera out now, from who know's where, and began taking pictures. Percy pulled away a little, and just leaned his forehead onto her's. Percy's hand was on Annabeth's cheek, stoking it slowly. Piper watched them, and wished that Jason wasn't afraid to show that much affection infront of others. Percy and Annabeth stared intently into each other's eyes until Ares broke the silence. Ares asked the question mostly everybody wanted to know. "Enough of this mushy stuff, what is Perseus god of?"

DONE I told you that **I'd ruin it**, so don't be mad at me! Please review, and tell me **WHAT PERCY SHOULD BE GOD OF** I doen't have a clue of what Percy should be god of, and want ideas. Thank You Oh, and i'll only do the next chapter if I get **THREE NEW REVIEWS**. I know this chater was short, but the next chapater will be longggggggg.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hi! I have wrote this chapater 3! times. but everytime I see a new review, i change what Percy will be god of. so, i hope you like my choice. I don't own Percy jackson, or anything that you have ever seen in any of Rick Riordan's books.

Everybody stared at Ares. Nobody even thought of that. then it got really loud all at once. Everybody was rying to guess what Percy was, and only Zeus was quiet. Zeus sat back and stared at all of the gods, heros, and goddess's. Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite were positive that it would have something to do with water. Artemis believed that it would be something really rare. Ares and the rest were throwing out random guesses. Some guesses were rainfalls, christmas?, anger, time, and joy. Percy rolled his eyes at the last statement, ya, like he would be god of joy. Even Perseus himself was curious about what he was. Then, Hades yelled for everybody to be quiet, and it actually worked. Hades looked at Zeus and asked, "What is Percy god of?" All eyes were on Zeus. zeus smirked and explained, "Perseus Jackson, you are know god of heroes, bravery, and joy." Percy raised his eyebrows at the last word. "Joy?" he questioned Zeus. Zeus glared at him, and started on a famous 'Zeus' rant. "your lucky your even alive, you-" Zeus then smiled and said happily. "At least your alive Perce. I would have missed you so much if you were dead. good thing my dear brother Poseidon knows what to do." Everybody but percy looked at Zeus weirdly. percy was learning how to use his new power of joy. Zeus let out a girly giggle. Hermes, Apollo, Percy, Leo, and Poseidon all burst out laughing, which broke the Joy spell on Zeus. Zeus glared at Percy, cleared his throat, and snapped his fingers once. A throne on the other side of Poseidon, the side that Zeus wasn't sitting on, appeared. it was silver, had a green coushin, and there was a gold cloth draped over the back. The cloth had images of famous heroes on it. Like Hurcules, the first Perseus, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy himself. there was a few more heroes who Percy didn't know on it to. On the bottom, there was a few weapons that the famous heroes had also. A replica of Riptide, a replica of a club, and a couple more replicas of heroes weapons. Percy walked up to inspect it more closely, and was suprised that, for medal, it was warm. Athena seen his suprised expression, and thought she'd explain. "As long as there is joy and heroes in the world, your seat will be warm. Bravery also helps." Apollo let out an annoyed sound then, and Percy gave him a questioning look. "My seats always really warm. but then artemis gets infronof the sun, and my seat goes freezing. It seems that Zeus loves to call meetings when that happens." Zeus and Artemis smirked at that. Percy smiled and nodded that he understood what athena said. he then went into his giant form so he could fit into his throne. He leaned down, and picked Annabeth up gently. She started to protest but she was already on his lap. Annabeth couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. Piper smiled sadly again, wishing that Jason was more like Percy in the romance department. Percy them went back into his small form, and layed down against the cusion, pulling Annabeth beside him. She giggled. Zeus asked Percy, "What do you want your sacred animal to be?" Percy thought about it for a little bit, then said, "Panther." Leo looked at Percy strangley and asked why. "Well, a panther looks cute and cuddly, which probally brings joy to some people. But they are fierce, and brave at the same time." Annabeth looked shocked. Hermes then said, "you know Percy, you're actually sm-." he was then cut of by Percy who finished Hermes sentence for him. "Smarted then I look. For how much I get that, I'm starting to wonder if I look stupid. Mostly everybody looked away from Percy. Percy justed rolled his eyes and layed down again. He closed his eyes and was shocked by what he saw.

OKAY THIS WAS REALLY SHORT! **3 more reviews** and a new chapter, longer I promise, will be coming your way. Now, to answer your reviews.

Randomdude- I put myself down because nobody ever tells me I'm a good writer. And all the story's I write, well, nobody ever reviews. Except for this one.

Guest's- For all the guest's, I want to thatnk you for reviewing.

kazoquel4- Your comment made me laugh. i love the livvveee one!


	5. Chapter 5

If Rick Riordan asks you if you know .SalazarS. you walk away slowly, saying you have no memory of such a name... Now, how many of you want me to get on with the story? Alot of you? Well...I guess I could. Again, it's not that long, but F.I.S.H.

Percy quickly opened his eyes, shocked at what he saw. He slowly closed his eyes again, wanting to see what he saw the first time. When his eyes were fully closed, he watched a blonde girl with glasses and brown eyes laughing like crazy and another blonde with hazel eyes looking at the one with glasses in horror. The hazel eyed one looked slightly older than the other. Percy opened his eyes and shut them again to look at another video thing. 'This time there was a tall brown haired seventeen year old and an average height boy with short blond hair, he looked about eighteen. They were threantening a fifteen year old boy with black hair and a few peircings. Percy wondered how this could be joy or bravery because the oldest boys didn't seem to be radiating joy. They weren't showing bravery either because they both looked like they could take the young one out. Then Percy relized that one of the guys must be somebody's hero. Percy concentrated on the image before him, and then could hear what they were saying. The blonde guy asked the brown haired one what was wrong. "This guy called my little cousin a slut. She's only eight. It made her cry and so her dad called me up and asked if I could do something about it." The brown haired one responded while glaring down at the black haired one. Apparently the blonde boy knew the little cousin, becasue he drew back his arm and punched the black haired kid in the face. Anybody could see that the kid was starting to get a black eye.  
"If you ever speak one word to my cousin again, you will be facing me." The brown haired one threatened.'  
Then the image faded, and one of joy replaced it. It was a wedding, the red head bride smiled happily, tears streaming down her face at her groom. Percy opened his eyes to find everybody staring at him. All the gods and goddess's knew what just happened to Percy, but the mortals in the room didn't have a clue. The same thing happened to all the immortals in the room when they clsed their eyes. Zeus was angry that he most the time just seen little kids drawing lightening bolts. Athena loved to close her eyes and see people reading and learning. She even sometimes saw armies planning for battle. "What is it Percy?" Annabethasked her fiance. Annabeth didn't know what just happened to the love of her life, and it bugged her. Annabeth looked at Annabeth and smiled. If some other god or goddess was Joy, they'd always see him and Annabeth, he was sure of it. Annabeth nodded like this was the most sensible thing in the world. Annabeth then crawled over to the edge of the throne and asked if she could speak in private with Percy. Hera, who knew what Annabeth wanted to talk about immediatly said yes, and Percy and Annabeth left the throne room, hand in hand. Annabeth breathed in and out, believing that Percy would except what she had to say happily. He always said that he wanted to start a family with her, but now that he's a god, he might think differently. Annabeth rolled her eyes at herself. Seaweed Brain loved her, and Wise Girl loved him back, they could get through everything together. Right? Annabeth stopped walking and turned to Percy before she chickened out. She looked into his greenish gold eyes, and spoke the two words that could change anybody's life.  
**_"I'm pregnant."_**

_WEEELLLL_ How was that? I would write more to this chapater, but, I have to get in town for a Volleyball game. If I get** 4 Reviews**, I will continue on!


	6. Chapter 6

I have decided to make another chapater! YAY! Well, first there is somethings I need to ask you all, and somethings I need to state.

**FIRST!-** Who ever the guest was that said I should 'shut up and make anne a GOD', well, they can shut up! I enjoy flames, like telling me that my story sucks, and that I need to make corrections, but **YOU**(guest that said this) are reading and liking my story, but telling me to 'Shut Up'? Really? So, if you want me to 'shut up', then tell me to quit the STORY! You just really pissed me off... And, since you want me to shut up, i decided to end the story FOR YOU. Then, you won't have to read anymore. **GRAPHIC NOT FOR LITTLE CHILDREN** Here is your ending.- Percy, shocked at what Annabeth just told him, walked away and sat on his throne. Annabeth started crying and left. Nine monthes later, Annabeth died giving birth to her new little girl, Kesla. Kesla was then sent to an orphanage, where an abusive family adopted her. Percy, hearing about his daughter, went to rescue her. When he got there, he killed the cruel parents, and looked for his daughter, who was dead in the bath tub. He cried. Then Zeus, hearing about Percy killing mortals, sent Percy to Tartarus, where he was tortured into insanity. The End.

Hope you liked it. :)

**SECOND-** Thank You all the guests that told me to make corrections. I'm writing this in the notebook, and there isn't any stupid spelling correct botton, and I'm not the best speller. I will do everything I can to make it how you all like it. :) **I would get it betaed, but I don't understand how to do that.**

**THIRD-** The review from a guest that said there was 5 chapters and they thought there was only three. Then they said something about Santa Clause? And Kronos and I think there was something about how Percy looked? I'm confused, so can you please tell me what is going on in that comment?

**FOURTH-** Last one. How many chapaters do you all want this to be?

Okay! I don't own Rick Riordan! Oh whoops, I mean I don't own Percy Jackson! Well, I don't really own Rick Riordan either, but... you never know...On with the story!

Percy Jackson stood, shocked, at what Annabeth, his best friend, fiance, and lover just told him. Percy had a mix of emotions go through him. First it was shock, then disbelief, then joy, and the last one was an amazing smile. He hugged Annabeth like it was the last hug they would ever share. He spun her around, laughing happily. Also, at that moment, everyone, even the meanest bus driver, felt so much joy they wanted to sing and dance. Which some people did. Percy kissed Annabeth repeatability all over her face. She laughed, liking Percy's response.

Percy looked Annabeth in the eyes. When Percy looked into Annabeth's eyes, Annabeth was reminded of a song called, _'Damn Your Eyes'_ by Alex Clare. Those eyes would make her do anything. He asked her if she was ready to tell the others. Annabeth took a deep breath in and released it while nodding her head. Percy smiled at her, and took her hand. Percy and Annabeth walked back into the throne room. Percy smiling happy and Annabeth looking a little scared, all of the Greeks and Romans instantly knew something big was happening. Percy took a large breath, smiled happily, and looked at everyone in the throne room before speaking. "_We're having a baby_."

He looked at everyone again. Poseidon grinned, happy that he would be a grandpa. Then he frowned relizing that this would make him seem old. He rolled his eyes at himself, thinking that he was already _very_ old. Then, Poseidon grinned happily again, thinking about how him and Athena would fight for the baby. Zeus's eyes instantly darkened. He _hated it_ when immortals had babies with mortals. Then a thought dawned on him. Percy was a mortal when he and Annabeth, _uhh_, _made_ a baby. So, it wouldn't be a demigod. Then, Zeus thought about how Percy should not be with Annabeth. Zeus ran a hand through his hair, confused at all the thoughts he was having.

Athena's mouth opened, and she gaped, clearly at a loss of words. It was one thing that they were getting married, which she could tolerate, but a baby? She glared at Poseidon, who seemed to be having the time of his life with this news. Apollo looked down right confused. He opened his mouth, as if to ask something, then closed it. He let out an annoyed breath of air, rolled his eyes, and looked at Percy.

"How can _you_ have a baby? I understand how _Annabeth_ can, but _you?"_ Hades, Hermes, Poseidon, and Leo all started laughing, and Artemis let out a chuckle at her _younger_ brother's stupid behavior. Percy shook his head at Apollo, looking a little scared that this was a family he was now apart of.

"What _Percy means_ is that together we created a baby that we will _both_ raise. Since we are _together_, and the baby came from Percy, it is our baby. _Together."_ Annabeth explained slowly, as if Apollo was a little kid that needed help learning the basics of using the toilet.

Athena smirked, glad that her daughter had talked like that to Apollo. Hera clapped happily. She didn't really like either Annabeth _or_ Percy, but she wanted to give them a _fabulous_ wedding!

"Well, I need to tell Sally and Paul about me being a god and that Annabeth is having a baby." Percy made his statement to the gods. When he said that _Annabeth_ was having a baby, he looked at Apollo. Poseidon felt something in his heart when Percy said 'Sally and Paul', but he ignored it, thinking that it was proabally something that he ate. Zeus excused Percy, and Athena told Annabeth to stay behind; claiming that they needed to talk. Percy pecked Annabeth and teleported to Sally's apartment. He stood nervously outside the door, thinking about how he would tell them that he was know a god. He knocked on the door, preparing to meet his doom.

Well, I liked that chapater. I think I spelt a few more things right. Right? Sorry for my angry rant on the FIRST. But, it really bugged me that somebody would tell me to shut up and make anne a GOD. Well, if I had to shut up, I wouldn't be able to make Annabeth a god, now would I? And, Annabeth is a **GIRL**, so she wouldn't be a god, she would be a **GODDESS**! Thank you and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY!** There was some confusion on the last chapter that I posted. No, I'm _**not**_ quiting the story, I just made a little ending for the 'Shut Up' person. So, to make up for my mistake, I thought that I'd post a nice, maybe long, chapter. I do not own Percy Jackson, I only own the plot. Now that I think about it, plot is a funny word. Okay, back to the story...

**WITH PERCY**

Percy shuffled his feat akwardly. He knocked again and heard some noise on the other side of the door. H eknew that he could walk in since he was only seventeen, and it still was his home. But, it's been such a long time since he's been here, and he didn't want to intrude on them. The door swung open, and there in the door way stood Paul.

Paul opened the door more so Percy could enter. As Percy passed him, Paul patted him on the back. Paul couldn't believe that he was seeing Percy again. It had been months since he had seen his step son. Sally spent most of those months worrying about her and the sea god's child. Sometimes Sally would make blue food, see that Percy wasn't here to eat it, and fed it to the pigeons. Paul sometimes caught Sally alone, praying to the gods and goddess's. He started to feel jelous once he heard that she was praying to Poseidon, Percy's father and Sally's first true love. But, all that mattered to Paul right know is that Percy would cheer Sally up.

Percy stayed back and hugged Paul.

"Hey, long time no see." Percy joked with his made sure not to make eye contact, he didn't want to scare Paul away with his weird eyes. Paul couldn't believe that Percy was just messing around. Sally was going to murder Percy for staying away for so long.

"Hi, it has been a long time. Your mother has missed you." Paul responded. Percy nodded his head like he understood that his mom would want to see him as soon as possible.

"You lead the way then." Percy did a little bow.

Paul led the way to the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table on one of the four chairs was Sally, whom was reading the newspaper. She smiled at seeing her husband, totally unaware that the only thing that connected her and the gods was in the hallway.

"We have a guest. It's been a long time since we've seen him." Sally smiled, ready to see _anyone_ but her son. Percy walked in nervously, he smiled at his mother.

"Hey Mom." Percy said with a half smile on his face.

Sally was shocked at seeing her son. She stood up and hugged him fiercly, tears streaming down her face. She then pulled back, but kept both her hands on his shoulders.

"Where have you _been!_ It's been such a long time! Do you_ know_ how worried I was about you? Wow, what happened to your eyes? You are Percy, _right?"_ Sally threw question after question at Percy. Percy nooded his head at the last question while responding,

"Of course I'm Percy! Come on, I have_ alot_ to explain." Percy then led his mother to the living room for the talk of his life.

**WITH ANNABETH**

Annabeth was kind of scared to talk with her mom. They don't talk alot and when they do, there is usually some other person in the room. Now it was just her and Athena in Athena's office. Athena's office was full of book shelves, which is expected. There were small books and large books. Red books and black books, and even just pages stapled together. There were more then a hundred pencils and pens. Erasers and white out. All in all, Athena's office was a disaster. But, there was at least two chairs which Athena and Annabeth sat on that weren't covered in books, rulers, and other weird things that smart people use and need.

"Well, what do you plan on doing with the baby?" Athena asked. She **DID NOT** want Annabeth to get rid of the baby in any way at all! She wanted to raise it to be smart and nice, unlike Poseidon. Annabeth was a bit confused at the statement. What does she mean by what she wants to do with her baby? Annabeth put her hands protectively on her stomache.

"I plan on keeping it and raising it with Percy." She stated and left no room for arguement. Athena nodded her head, like this is what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I know that I was never there to help you through your life. Like, it would have been good to have talks through-out your teenage years. _But,_ since I wasn't there, I thought I'd make up for it know. If you don't want anymore kids after this, you should ask Percy to wea-" Athena was cut off by Annabeth.

**"MOM"** She screeched. Annabeth knew that she didn't want to have this talk with her mom. It would be embarrising enough if Athena was a mortal mom having this discussion, but her being a goddess made it feel like she would die because of embarrassment.

"I'm just saying. I could have Hermes get you some prot-." Again, Annabeth cut her mom off.

"I know all about this mom, you don't have to explain anything to me." Annabeth let out in a rush. It would be better if her mom just gave her some baby books to study.

"Okay, good, I really didn't want to talk about that. So, if it's a girl, what are you planning on naming her?" Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, had some wonderful ideas.

Annabeth smiled, she loved to talk about this. "Well, I narrowed them down to six. Leda, Europa, Isis, Retaw, Michiko, or Kesla. For boy names, I was thinking Aljax, Adonis, Selth, or Luke, but Luke _only_ if Hermes agrees." Athena thought over the names, and found that most of them had a good reason hidden in the name. But, there was one name that bothered her.

"No, not Leda. She was a Sparta queen, and I'm Athena. The Athen's named their town after me, and Sparta was one of their worst wars." Athena commanded Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, she understood why her mother did not like the name.

"Do you have any baby books?" Annabeth asked her mother.

"Many," Athena stood up and walked to a bookshelf. She took seven books out and handed them to Annabeth. "That's only a few, I have more at my palace. Once you finish reading them, find me." Annabeth thanked her mother, and stood up to go.

"And Annabeth." Annabeth turned to look at her mother before leaving. "I'm happy for you. You may go." Athena sat down and began writing fast.

Annabeth was shocked. Her mom had never liked Percy, but she actually was happy that Annabeth was living a great life.

-  
Reasons for the names-  
Retaw- water spelt backwards

Leda- Sparta queen

Europa- Greek princess

Isis-Egyptian Goddess

Adonis- In Greek it has something to do with handsome youth

Aljax- Greek Hero

Michiko- means beautiful and wisdom

Selth- I just Love that name

Kesla-Again, I just love that name

Luke- One of the biggest heroes.

So, please vote in the reviews what you want the baby to be named. Also say if you want it to be a boy or girl or twins. If you want twins, say if you want them to be identical or not. Say if you want them to be boy and girl, or girl and girl, or boy and boy. Remember, the faster you say what you want, the faster the next chapter will be up. :) I won't put the next chapter up till I get **FOUR** more reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

HI! I won't be able to update all weekend because I'm going on a little trip to the city. Hahah, I live in a small town, so a trip to the capital of the state sounds like **amazing**! Because the only Barnes and Noble in the whole state is there! YAY! So, please do the **poll** on my page. I put** POLL** in** bold**, because words in **BOLD** stick out more, and seem more important. I don't own Rick Riordan's amazing idea called Percy Jackson and the Olympian. I mean, I think that if I did, Percy would be a GOD! Te-ha. Here is the story... Son of Neptune spoilers!

Percy took a deep breath, and began his story.

"This will go faster if you leave your questions until the end. Once I left here,_ Hera_ the Queen Goddess, _took_ me from Camp Half-Blood, and took my memories. I couldn't remember anything, except one name. Annabeth. So, when I woke up, I instantly started fighting these two monsters off. Over and _over_ again. Then, eventually, I made my way to the Roman camp. At the Roman camp, they were missing somebody to, Jason Grace. So, then I was given a quest and that is how I met two of my greatest friends, Frank and Hazel. We found the golden eagle, which was lost, fought giants, and released a god. Then, back at the Roman camp war started. We won the war, and I was made praetor of the Roman camp. Then I started getting my memories back. Along came the Greeks/Romans in the Argo II, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Annabeth. Frank, Hazel, and I left the Roman camp with them. We set off to distroy this giant that was bugging Hades in the Underworld. We won against the giant, and we were then killing the last minor monsters. Annabeth, my _fianc_e, was fighting a bull by Tartarus. She started to slip, and I pushed her away. Instead of her falling into Tartarus, I did. I'm not sure what happened after that, but then I woke up in the throne room of the Greek gods and goddess's. There, I was made into a god. I am now god of bravery, heroes, and joy. Annabeth told me she was going to have my baby, and she stayed back to talk to her mother about who-knows-what. That explains the eyes, any more questions? " Percy finished. He looked at his mom's and step-dad's shocked face, and decided to wait and let them process this before he left.

"S..So your a god?" Paul asked skeptically. He had learned that Percy's dad was God of the Sea a short while ago, and wasn't sure what to believe. Percy nodded his head and snapped his fingers, in all of their hands were blue Sprite. Percy began drinking his Sprite and looked at both Sally and Paul expectantly. Sally slowy took a sip of her Sprite also.

"Jason Grace? How come I think I've heard that name before?" Sally asked her son.

"Thalia Grace, one of my best friends, is Jason Grace's sister." Percy explained.

"So you and Annabeth are going to be parents?! I'm going to be a grandma! Yes! It's about time." Sally began jumping with joy while sitting down still. Percy nodded enthusiastically, glad that his mom was happy. Then, before there could be anymore questions, Hermes flashed into the room. He sent a charming smile at Sally, and then faced me.

"You're needed on Mount Olympus, Perce." Then he flashed out. Percy sighed, trying to get used to the god life. He said bye to Sally and Paul, and flashed out to Olympus.

WELL! That was sooooo short. **DO THE POLL** on my page. Or keep answering in the reviews. Please do review. When I get back tomorro(IDK how to spell that), I want to have seventy reviews, So, that's **FIVE more** reviews I need/want. Thank you and good day/night.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey Hey!_ How's it going? So...Is the poll that I said to vote on up on my page, or did I do it wrong? I probally did it wrong.. So, I went to Barnes and Noble. **_YAY!_** I bought Finale, the last one in the Hush Hush series, Percy Jackson the Ultimate Guide, Percy Jackson the Lightening Thief: The Graphic Novel, and Whispers at Moonrise, which is part of the Shadow Falls series. Okay, I suppose you all want to read the next chapter, right? Well, I'm not one to torture_(to bad),_ so here IT IS! I don't own Percy Jackson or any of that wonderfulness -_ Is that a word?_

Percy flashed out into the throne room of the Greek's. Aphrodite, Athena, and Hera weren't in there thrones, neither was Artemis. Percy looked around the room and couldn't see Aphrodites real husband. Hestia was tending the flames, and Hermes and Apollo were looking at something on Hermes Iphone 5. Percy rolled his eyes at Hermes phone choice, thinking to himself, _'Only the best for the gods.'_ Hestia smiled at Percy and Percy smiled back at his aunt. Percy never really had the chance to talk to her before, and wanted to. Dionysus was not there either, probally back at camp. Hades and Demeter were yelling at each other, Percy at first thought that it was about Persephone, Demeter and Zeus's daughter **(A/N NASTY!),** but they were actually shouting at each other because Demeter found out that the cereal she sends for her daughter were getting fed to Cerberus. Ares was sharpening one of his knives against his throne. Poseidon was messing around with water on his palm. He flipped his hand so the palm faced down, and the water started to fall, but them Poseidon made a grabbing motion and the water was in his hand again. Zeus just walked out of the males bathroom, which Percy never knew existed.

Percy was starting to get a head-ache, so he used his new powers of Joy to shut Hades and Demeter up, but he must have used a little to much Joy, because they ended up hugging. Before Percy could get rid of the Joy from the room, Hermes took a picture. He and Apollo laughed, thinking of all the things they could do. Hermes made more then two hundred copies, not wanting to ever loose the priceless photo. Zeus sat on his throne, and everybody else than did to. Except for the girls, Hestia stayed by the fire, and the other goddess's were absent. Percy fit just right in his throne, as did the other gods. Hades and Demeter kept glaring at each other. Then, Hades directred his **_Glare-of-Death_ **at Percy.

Zeus cleared his throat and said, "Well, meeting dismissed."

All the gods got up like this was a regular thing, but Percy was confused. He just came to Olympus, sat down, and then he had to leave? He stood up to leave but Zeus called him back.

Zeus handed Percy a peice of paper, and then told him that he could go. The paper had dates on it when they would most likely be having meetings. All the gods were staying in the throne room or walking around with friends. Hestia and Demeter began talking about who knows what. Hermes and Apollo were back to looking at Hermes phone, Ares flashed out. Hades also flashed out, but not before shouting that "Cereal sucks!" Demeter fumed, and started ranting about the importance of cereal. Poseidon also left, saying something about his wife and _crazy fish._ Zeus left the throne room, but stayed on Olympus. Hermes and Apollo called Percy over to them. Percy, feeling akward standing alone, went over to them.

"So, do you think that you could use that joy thing more often? You know, to maybe get Hades, Zeus, and Poeidon to have a group hug?" Hermes suggested. Hermes started to wish that he was god of joy, because of all the blackmail that there was possible. Percy smirked, Apollo and Hermes were gods he wanted on his goodside.

"For a_ price..."_ Percy said slowly. Apollo nodded like he understood. Apollo grabbed a handful of golden coins that the gods used. Percy shook his head.

"No, not money. When the time comes I will ask one of you for a small favor, that will be my price."

"Deal" Hermes said instantly. He knew a good deal when there was one, and knowing Perce, it wouldn't be to big of a deal. So, Hermes, Apollo, and Percy talked about all the ways there was to prank the gods.

Percy was having the time of his life, not even knowing that Annabeth was _slowly_ being tortured to death...

Well, there it is. Not my best chapter, but I really needed to get this little thing out of the way so I could do my next chapter! And with the **A/N** on top, when i said that Demeter and Zeus were nasty,...All the gods are! Hera is freakin married **_to her brother!_** Please review. It ould make my day id I had 80 reviews. I have 75 right know.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! I was amazingly happy to see that I had 85 reviews! Ahhh Awesome! Another thing that I was suprised at is that only one person commented on the last sentence that Annabeth was slowly getting tortured to death... So, here is why. I don't own Percy Jackson or Greek Gods.(No, that wasn't why Annabeth wasn't getting tortured,...)

**ANNABETH'S POV**.(This is a one time thing probally. I like the way i do it better, something like third person pov?)

I silently begged to go back to Olympus or Camp Half-Blood, or even Camp Jupiter, but the fates were not on my side right know. I sat with Artemis on the bench inside a bridal shop, watching Aphrodite, Hera, and Athena look at diffrent dresses. Whenever Aphrodite picked up one she liked, Hera would say that it looked more like a party dress. Whenever Hera picked one up, Aphrodite said that it was to boring. Athena just trailed behind, making sure that they didn't go to insane with the dresses.

You'd think that the goddess's would just make a dress, but Aphrodite convinced them that we could find an amazing dress, then they could make it even better by adding there own designs. My mother recommened taking a short trip to Greece to find a greek styled dress, but Aphrodite said they could find one in New York. Artemis wasn't helping the wedding insane goddess's hunt for wedding dresses becasue she wanted to talk to me, and she just wanted to go on a little trip. She said that it had been a long time since she had been with the other goddesses. Aphrodite held up a short dress that had a gold belt and looked like it was for a party on a cruise boat. Hera shook her head and then held up a long, strapless, white dress. It was pretty for a regular wedding, but this was gods and goddess's, so Aphrodite said "NO."

I was getting bored, so Artemis and I started looking at dresses to.  
"What about this one?" Artemis held up a silver dress that would have ended right at my ankles. It would look amazing on her, but my skin didn't look like it would work with the color. It could maybe be a bridesmaid dress...

"Yeah, let's grab a couple of sizes. They could be bridesmaid dresses...Speaking of bridesmaids, do you want to be one?" I asked Artemis. At the look of disgust at wearing a dress on Artemis's face, I laughed.

"Um,...I would if we didn't have to wear dresses...Sorry." Artemis explained.

"It's okay." I smiled at her to show that it didn't matter. I already had enough. Thalia for sure, Piper, Rachel, Sally, Hazel, and Clarisse. Although I don't know if Thalia or Clarisse would be happy about wearing dresses... Artemis grabbed a few, and then put them in the dressing rooms. When she was in there, she also contacted Sally, Piper, Hazel, Rachel, Clarisse, and Thalia. They all walked out of the dressing room area, and the clerk looked a little confused, but then went back to reading her wedding dress magazine.

"Hey Annabeth, why are we here? Lady Artemis just kind of took us, and didn't explain anything to us." Piper asked her friend. They had gotten to know each other when they were at camp, before they left for New Rome.

"You are my bridesmaids, if you want to be of course..." Annabeth told them.

"AWESOME! It's about time you and Percy got married." Rachel huffed.

Sally rushed over to me and started telling me congratulations, and I'm so happy for you. I thanked her and said we should look at dresses before Aphrodite and Hera ripped one in half from not liking it. She nodded.  
I smiled at them all, and we all started looking at dresses again. I listened to Aphrodite and Hera fight over which dress while looking through other dresses. I kept shuffling through them, but had to back track because I thought I seen a good one. I stopped, my eyes wide, grabbed the dress, and rushed over to the dressing room. I slid the silk over my head. It glided over my body, and fit just right. I twirled infront of the mirror. The silk swirled around me gracefully. The two straps weren't to long, and the band around the middle was a little loose, which was good, because I'm pregnant.

I stepped out of the dressing room. Thalia did a cat call sound, and everybody looked at me.  
"I like this one." I stated. Aphrodite rushed over, checking everything on it. She nodded over and over again, like she was liking what she saw.

"The wedding will be in a week." She said, and left no room for arguement. How she would be able to plan and invite everybody in that period of time I didn't know. Everybody agreed that they liked the dress. Now, the only thing left to do was to find some bridesmaid dresses and tuxedo's for Percy and his groomsmen.

Well, that chapter **SUCKED**. On my profile, there is a **link to see the picture of the dress**. Also,** DO THE POLL**! Thank you. And, tell me what color you want the bridesmaid dresses to be.


	11. Chapter 11

OkaY! Hows it going? That's good... Let us Begin!  
I don't own Harry Potter.

*Turns around to listen to whispers

Whoops, I mean I don't own Percy Jackson or Greek gods...

Aphrodite looked at dress after dress. She stopped at a nice red one, but relized that it wouldn't go with the wedding dress. She began looking through them again. She wanted to find a nice blue or green one. She stopped and began looking back at the dresses she already went through. There. A blue dress, two actually, one strapless and one with a wierd neck thing. She grabbed them both and held them up for everybody to see.  
"These ones!" She said, trying to hold back her happiness, but failing badly.

There were murmurs of agreement around the room, and Annabeth nodded. After everybody had themselves measured for a dress, all the girls headed out to get a bite to eat.  
Piper never knew how nice her mom actually was! She seemed like a wedding crazy teenager, but at the same time she seemed like a real mother. Hera was actually nice to. From what Annabeth had told Piper about Hera, she sounded like a real handful. But, she was nice, not much to Thalia, but nice to everybody else. They sat down at The Sandwich Shop, which was right across the street from the wedding store. Everybody ordered a sandwich, and some ordered soup also. They pushed two tables together, which the manager didn't like, but a wink from Aphrodite made him get back to work on the sandwiches.

"So Annabeth, what do you want your wedding to be like?" Aphrodite leaned towards Annabeth, eager to start planning.

Annabeth smiled, and also leaned in. "Magical. Wonderful. I want blue, for oceans. And not to big of a crowd. I don't want it really serious either. Like, funny, but still,... I don't know how to explain it!" Aphrodite nodded her head like she understood, and being her, she most likely did. Then Aphrodite stood up fast.  
"I need to go to the bathroom, Annabeth, come with me." Annabeth looked a bit confused that a goddess would want her to go to the bathroom with her, but went. Annabeth and Aphrodite**(A/N They both have really long names!)** entered the bathroom, Aphrodite went straight to the sink. She turned it on, made a goldish color light up in her hand, and it made a rainbowish color on the running water.

"We need to tell the boys to get tuxes." Aphrodite explained, and then she tossed in a golden drachma, and said the magic words.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering.  
Percy Jackson, Mount Olympus." She stated clearly. A picture of Percy, Hermes, and Apollo looking at Hermes phone, and laughing fit the little screen of water.

"HERMES! That better not be the picture of Ares and me!" Aphrodite yelled. She glared at the water. Hermes put his phone away fast, and turned to look at the Iris message with an innocent look on his face. Apollo also turned with a smirk on his face, and Percy turned smiling.

"Oh when I get back to Olympus you better watch your back!"

"Did you need something_ Aphry?"_ Apollo asked nicely.

Aphry sighed, and told them, "You need to get tuxes for Perseus's wedding. For him and his groomsmen. Please get this done today, the wedding is in one week. Thank you and good-bye."

She was about to wave her hand through the mist when Hermes yelled, "STOP!" She did.  
Hermes was smirking and digging through the pockets on his jogging suit. Know that Annabeth looked at the boys more, she seen that Hermes had a red and black jogging suit on, Apollo had a gray shirt on that said, 'I'm not too good at lying still in the sun.' in red letters. He also had black basketball shorts on and red sneakers. Percy had a blue shirt on that had a panther on the front, and black and white swimming trunks again. He had black sandals on also.

Hermes found the picture that he was looking for in his pocket, the picture of Hades and Demeter hugging. He flashed a charming smile at Aphry, and spoke before showing her the picture.  
"Here is a new couple that we'd never thought that we would see. Maybe you could work a little more magic on them?" He then showed Aphry the picture of Demeter and Hades hugging.

**"OMG!** This is such good gossip! I can't wait to tell everyone. This will be, like, the _second_ biggest thing on Olympus! Becasue Percy and Annabeth is the first... OMG! I should have seen it earlier, I mean, they're_ always fighting_ so they **MUST** like each other! This is great! Thank you Hermes, I totally will lend you a hand when you need one." Aphrodite finished her fan girl rant with a squeel, and swiped her hand through the water. She then turned the water off.

"Come on!" Aphrodite said and grabbed Annabeth's hand. She dragged Annabeth out of the bathroom, to the table were the sandwiches were. She stopped infront of the table were everybody was enjoying their sandwich and soup.  
"We need to get to Olympus!" She then snapped her fingers and they all landed on Olympus.

**WITH HERMES, APOLLO, & PERCY AFTER THE IRIS MESSAGE**

Percy was shocked at how the gods and goddess's joked around with each other, and at the same time threatened to hurt them. Hermes turned to look at Percy.

"Who are your groomsmen? We need to get this done, so then we can have a bachelor party! Sorry, but me and Apollo can't be groomsmen, because we have a plan..." Hermes said slyly.

"We do?" Apollo asked, clearly confused.

"Yes!" Hermes said levaing no room for questions.

"Ummm,... Grover is best man, Tyson, Frank, my dad, Travis, and Connor." Percy said with a final nod. Hermes snapped his fingers and Tyson, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Frank appeared. Hermes glared in frustration.

"Apparently Uncle P. is going to be difficult. We will have to stop at his palace to get him." Hermes said, and began walking towards the rode that lead to the elavator. "Apollo, stay here with the demigods, satyr, and Cyclops. Percy and I are going to the underwater palace. Wish us luck." Hermes turned around to say. He then zapped out.

Percy also did, and fell when he landed just outside of the doors to the palace. He smiled at some fish that were swimming by, and somehow, they smiled back? _Weird_**_.(_A/N I'd have NIGHTMARES if a fish smiled at me)** Percy shook his head, and entered the entrance hallway to see Hermes waiting inside.

"How aren't you wet?!" Hermes asked as him and Percy began walking towards the underwater throne room.

Percy smirked and answered, "Just one of the many gifts of Posiedon." He smiled cockily. Hermes smacked him on the head, well, tried to. Percy ducked, which caused Hermes to hit a sea shell that was hanging on the wall, which then fell, and broke. Hermes flinched at the sound of it hitting the floor.

"Ughh,.. Is mending things another power of yours?" Hermes asked Percy, a bit scared at what Poseidon might do to him.

"Hahaha, sadly, no." Percy said.  
Percy kicked the broken shell under the table that was a little ways away along the wall. They arrived at the throne room, and smiled at Poseidon, who was sitting by his wife Amphitrite and his son Triton. Percy inwardly groaned at seeing Triton, becasue Triton, is kinda a _sjdfhahfdfhd_. Hermes, feeling the same way about Triton, looked at Percy and nodded his head. Hermes went forward and bowed in between Poseidon and Amphitrite's thrones,

"Lord Poseidon. Lady Amphitrite." He then stood up. Percy walked forward and bowed infront of Poseidon.

"Father." Percy then stood up also. Amphitrite looked annoyed that Percy didn't address her, but Percy ignored it.

"It seems, that you are being difficult, and wouldn't come when I summoned you." Hermes glared at Poseidon.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't come running everytime somebody calls because I have stuff to do. Unlike you... _Hello_ son." Poseidon said, smiling at Percy.

"What Hermes _means_ to say is that we need you to come get a tux for my wedding." Percy explained.

"Ya, and you should hurry, because we have a bachelor party to plan, _and_ get to." Hermes said.

"Let me guess, Aphry said the wedding was going to be in one week, and that we had to get tuxes today? That's _just _like her. Okay, I'm coming." Poseidon said while standing up. Amphitrite was about to protest, and say something about Triton, who was looking pretty mad himself, but was cut off by everybody flashing out of the room.

WELL! That was long. I think,... Well, **DO THE POLL**. On my profile page thingy is links to see the wedding dress and bridesmaid gowns. **One review** away from 90! Yay! So, I'm going to sleep right know, so... How about when I wake up, I have reached 90? I might just update a little faster then... Just maybe.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! I'm writing this during school! So, that means spelling check! Yippy!

I don't own Percy Jackson.

Percy, Hermes, and Poseidon flashed onto Olympus. They found Apollo and the other boys eating, and talking about all the best partying places. Apollo, Connor, and Travis were saying Las Vegas, Grover wanted to say Las Vegas, but with the Lotus Casino incident, he didn't really want to go back. Hermes and the other new coming gods had a chair flash in, and took a seat around the table.

"Okay, I'm just going to put some tuxes on the table, hopefully they will fit, and then we need to get this party started!" Apollo whooped. He told Hermes and Percy that he explained everything to the mortals, and they already packed and were ready to go! Percy asked Poseidon if he wanted to go, and he said he did.

"Than let's go, Las Vegas, here. We. Come!" Apollo flashed everybody out, and they all ended up in a fancy hotel. Some of the mortals looked at them weirdly, but they all ignored them. At least Grover had on pants and real feet.

"Okay, how many suits do you have?" Hermes asked the girl at the front desk.

"Two are available at the moment sir." She answered politely. Apollo nodded, dug out a credit card and handed it to the nice lady.

"We'll take both. Thank you." He said in a clipped tone, eager to start partying.

The lady handed Hermes six cards, three for each room.

"Your room number is five hundred fifty-two. Have a nice stay." She replied.

"Let's go." Apollo yelled, causing a few mortals to look over at us strangely. But, Apollo, Connor, Travis, Percy, and Hermes all winked, which caused a few girls to squeal.

Once on the appropriate floor, Grover, Percy, Tyson, Frank, Travis, and Connor all headed to one room, while Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo headed towards the other. Everybody got settled, and five minutes later Apollo entered the younger boys room and told them to get their fake ID's ready. Of course Grover, Travis, Percy, and Connor had fake ones, but Frank and Tyson needed one made. Apollo snapped his fingers and two ID's with a picture of Tyson, and the other one with a picture of Frank appeared.

"Let's do this!" Apollo yelled, yet again. Apollo just was in a yelling mood, he was glad that he got to party and get to know Percy at the same time!

The bachelor party headed out, ready to take Las Vegas on, head first.

Let's just say that they had a lot of fun, and had supremely big hangovers afterwards.

Well, I know this was short, but I typed it during study hall, and had to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

So, I decided to write another chapter in school, because I like the spell check. Here, it is! Okay, there is a little HermesxApollo in this chapter, because I love them as a couple, but it is possible to skip it, you probably won't even notice it.

I don't own Percy Jackson!

The next day, after the bachelor party you could find Grover and Connor in the same bed, luckily they had clothes on. Connor had pants on and no shirt and Grover had no pants, because he liked to have his legs out, and a shirt on. But, they were still lying close together. Poseidon was passed out in the tub, which was filled with water. Zeus, yes Zeus, he some how got into this party, but he was passed out _under _the bed with only underwear on. Tyson was sitting up against the wall, with a weird party hat strapped on his head. He had all his clothes on; thank the gods. In the other bed were Apollo and Hermes, with a blonde chick. Frank was lying on the floor in between the two beds. Travis was passed out on the couch with NO clothes on. _Shudder. _Frank was on the table, which was in front of the couch, and sadly his head was in a place that would disturb most people… If you know what I mean?...

Percy was half way inside the door that led to the balcony outside, and there were actually a few pigeons on top of him… There was a big blob of pigeon poop on top of his head, and was slowly falling down his face and into his mouth. The TV was loud, and Jersey Shore was on, the people on there were all getting drunk and somebody was basically, _never mind. _Apollo let out a groan and rolled a little bit over, and then wrapping his arms around Hermes, whom he actually thought was Trish, the blonde girl. Hermes turned in the arms and cuddled up against Apollo, him also thinking that it was Trish.

Then, Hermes must have felt something in his lower region, because he opened his eyes and screamed. This caused Apollo to scream, and then for everybody else to start waking up. Frank rolled over and fell off the table, landing on a piece of cold pizza. Zeus started to sit up, but banged his head against the bed.

"Oww!" He yelled, causing Tyson to mumble and fall over, knocking into a lamp that then fell and hit him. By now, Poseidon had come out of the bathroom, perfectly dry, trying to pull his shorts onto his twenty-year-old body. Since gods can look whatever age they wanted to, Poseidon decided to look like a twenty-six year old. Apollo, Percy, and Hermes stayed the same, and Zeus also turned into a twenty-six year old. But, the shorts just didn't want to work with Poseidon, so once he was sure that he had them on right, they fell off, revealing his fish boxers.

Zeus stood up, finally getting out from under the bed. Grover also was up, and was heading to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. He hated the taste of coffee ever since Pan had spoken to him using coffee, and then Pan decided to go and die, but; coffee did wonders in the mornings. On his way there, he tripped over Frank, causing Frank to get a black eye, and wake up. Tyson started to also get up, and he pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from his pocket. Poseidon was walking around with shirt and fish boxers, trying to find his Trident, which was on the balcony, beside Percy. He then summoned it, because he can if he knows it's close enough. On the tridents way out, it hit Percy in the back of the head, causing him to jump up and stub his toe.

"Ow, ow," He said over and over again, clutching his toe. He then sat on the bed that Hermes and Apollo were on, and screamed in fright at what he saw. Hermes was trying to get up, but the sheet he was using to cover himself fell off… That is why Percy screamed. By now everybody was up.

Frank, Connor, Grover, Zeus, and Tyson were sitting in the kitchen, watching everything happen. Frank was sporting a black eye, and Grover had coffee stains on his shirt, from spilling his coffee when he heard Percy scream. Poseidon was now also in the kitchen, holding his Trident in it's mini form. Zeus staggered into the kitchen, pants and a shirt on.

Hermes guided Trish out of the hotel, thanking her for a wonderful night. Apollo pulled some boxers on, and went to the kitchen, then Hermes and Percy also came to the kitchen, his face no longer covered in bird poop. Everybody was sitting around the counter top, either drinking coffee, Gatorade, or water. Then, Aphrodite zapped into the room in a sixteen year old body. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, and light purple eyes. Her shirt was pink and loose and she had skinny jeans on with black boots. She smiled at us kindly, then her nice face to on a stern expression.

"You all need to be back at Olympus. Hera and Amphrite are going crazy, saying that Hermes and Apollo kidnapped Zeus and Poseidon. I never thought that you would, but it seems that you _did_ kidnap Zeus, because when I was here last night he was **_NOT_** here. By the way Percy, you have to get back to the palace, something is wrong with Annabeth." She finished. Before anyone could blink Percy was gone, leaving to see if Annabeth was all right.

He arrived at the palace, and asked the satyrs were Annabeth was. Apparently she was in his room, but Percy didn't know where his room was. So, he asked a satyr to lead him, and they basically feel over them selves to. Eventually a little satyr named Bobbie led him. He thanked the young satyr when they got there. The satyr then left, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Percy entered the room hesitantly, and walked to the looked at the living room in awe. It was bigger then his moms apartment! He went to a door and opened it, hoping Annabeth was in there, but she wasn't. He then went to the next door, which was a bathroom, and it left two more doors. He opened the one closest to him and saw that it was a kitchen, granite countertops and a dark wood floor. He closed it, and vowed that he would have to come back later, and learn how to make blue food.

He then went to the last door, which turned out to be his bedroom. Annabeth was standing in front of a mirror, twirling around. She had a white and gold dress on that stopped at the knees. Her hair was tied up in a bun, and she had golden, Greek sandals on. Percy stopped in the doorway and leaned against the door frame, smiling at his soon to be wife. He then walked towards her, grinning.

"I'm jealous of that mirror." He stated, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. She jumped a little, but then smiled in the mirror at Percy.

"Aphrodite called a meeting. She said I had to look nice if I wanted everybody to except me." Annabeth said, turning around in Percy's arms and kissing her fiancé lightly on the lips.

"You look good all the time." He said, and then led Annabeth out of the room and into the throne room on Olympus. Zeus was at his throne, acting like nothing had happened the night before. Hera kept on asking Zeus questions, but he ignored her. He frowned at Percy and snapped his fingers. Percy was then wearing white robes with a little gold and green cape, and on his head was a gold Greek laurel head wreath. Annabeth squeezed his hand, smiling up at him. Then, Percy had to leave her to sit on his throne. He went to his normal god height and sat, waiting for the meeting to begin. He closed his eyes, bored and wanting to watch what was going on with the heroes out there. But, there was nothing there.

"During meetings it turns off. You can turn it off when ever you feel like it." Poseidon said, smiling over at his favorite son. Percy smiled back, and nodded his head instead of responding, because Zeus had started talking.

"Okay, Aphrodite and my daughter Athena have asked for a big favor. I hate granting this wish, but I believe that we could use her around here. Annabeth Chase, soon to be Annabeth Jackson, would you like to become goddess of architecture?" Zeus finished, a little mad that he had to make her a goddess, but he loved Athena, she was his favorite daughter, and so anything to make her happy, he would do. Percy was wide eyed, and staring down at his girlfriend, silently hoping that she would say yes, then they could live together forever…

"Yes." She said in a loud, clear voice. Then, goldish pink light wrapped around her and she was a goddess.

There, sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like it. **SIX** more reviews and I'll be at 100! Yay, do you all think that you could do that… Ya know, review? **Poll closes** after the next chapter, in which Annabeth and Percy will be getting married! Yay…


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! My fingers are freezing, so I thought that'd I warm them up by typing! And I'm in typing class at the moment…. And right now, my friend Jill is having me take her test for her…. I guess I'm a fast at typing. Well, here is the story! There is slight Aphrodite and Hephaestus in this chapter, because I really love them together and think that she is sooo mean to be with Ares. That just has to break Hephaestus's heart! Sadly- I- DO- Not- Own – PJO or HoO

Percy's jaw dropped as his wife walked down the aisle towards him. He straightened his tie and breathed deeply. His best friend, Grover, was right behind him, and his father and everyone else was behind Grover. There were only about a hundred people in the pews because Annabeth didn't want a big flashy wedding. Aphrodite and Hera were a bit upset because of that; they wanted to go all out. But, the bride rules all at weddings. Annabeth had her wedding dress on, and was now standing right beside him. He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, causing Aphrodite, who was in the front row, to squeal. Hera smiled at them. She was going to do the priest job.

Hera began talking.

"You look amazing. I love you, forever and ever. Literally." Percy murmured, smiling down at his moment away wife. She smiled up at him, silently hoping that he would never need a cabin made at Camp Half-Blood. Then Hera said that it was time to say their vows.

Percy went first. "Annabeth Chase, soon to be Annabeth Jackson. I love you with all my heart and soul, and hope that you will always love me the way I love you. I want to start a family with you. So, Annabeth, do you love me like there is no next year? Will you always love me the way I will always love you for the rest of our immortal life? Because, right here, right now, I will tell you that you are the only one I have eyes for. I will never be unfaithful to you." Percy finished, and Apollo, who was eating the wedding cake with Hermes in the back, could NOT detect _one_ lie in that speech if his life depended on it. Annabeth was smiling happy, and a few tears leaked down her face. Loud sniffles could be heard from Aphrodite in the crowd. Aphrodite wished that Ares were as sweet as that. Ares was all tough, and no sweetness. She never really knew if her husband, Hephaestus, was sweet or not. Sometimes she felt regret for what she did to him. He probably feels so unloved! Aphrodite felt more tars stream down her face, and then a strong-callused hand was on top of her little hand. She looked over at her husband, who was struggling to smile. He never had a reason to smile… Aphrodite let a full beam smile out at Hephaestus, and grabbed his hand. She then leaned on her husband's shoulder. He wrapper his arm around her shoulders, pulling her more into him. Back to Annabeth and Percy.

"I promise to love you as long as I am alive, which will be a long time. I will put up with your antics, even though they're really annoying. I want to start a family with you to. And you will be faithful to me, Seaweed Brain, or else,… Well, I'll just let that threat hang." She finished, her eyes looking amused. He smiled at her, and was about to kiss her when Hera sent a little godly zap at him. It wasn't the time to kiss her yet!

"And now, to forever connect these to in marriage, you may kiss the bride!" Hera exclaimed, happy that she got to do a wedding. Percy leaned in and kissed Annabeth, first gently, then more passionately. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"WHOOH!" Hermes and Apollo yelled from the crowd together. Then they took two glass glasses, and threw them at the wall. The dance had begun. It was wild.

_**THE NEXT DAY **___

Hera insisted that Annabeth find out what baby she was having, it has been two weeks since her and Percy got it on. Well, since Hera could just put her hands on a woman's stomach and see what the baby was, Annabeth agreed. And it didn't matter how many weeks the baby was, she was a goddess. So, Percy, Poseidon, Athena, Sally, Hera, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Annabeth had met in Percy's living room. Hermes was there because he was going to be godfather, and Aphrodite was going to be godmother. Hera smiled, and took her hands off of Annabeth's stomach.

"You are having fraternal girl twins." She stated.

HopE you like it. Review! Happy early Thanksgiving! Sorry if I didn't spell fraternal right, I think you all know that it means that the twin girls DO NOT look alike.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, first! I am soooo sorry that I didn't update. i can't come up with a good excuse, so i won't say anything. Okay, actually here is my good excuse, I had a blank. I couldn't think of what would make this story awesome for you Fanfictioneers to read, so I put this chap off as long as possible. but, a great quote I read is, "When you have to choose between two different choices, and don't. That itself is a choice.' So, here is the chapter. i don't own Percy Jackson!

_**8 Months Later. One more month until birth.**_

One month and the babies would be born. The baby girls were to be named Aljax, because Percy insisted over and over for that name, and the other was to be named Michiko. In the last eight months here is what happened: Percy had made Hades give Zeus a kiss on the cheek for black mailing purposes. Ares and Aphrodite had broken up, which made Hephaestus amazingly happy, and apparently love healed him, because he was definitely NOT deformed any more.

He was now a strong, handsome, blacksmith god. Which made Aphrodite kinda fall head over heals for him...

Percy also now knew how annoying it was to hear Zeus and Poseidon and sometimes even Hades argue about their mother, Rhea. Apparently Zeus was a mama's boy, and Rhea liked him best. Zeus and Poseidon also argued about air disasters and sea disasters, which was almost more annoying than Hera yelling at Zeus about affairs. Almost. At the meetings everyone usually fought, except for Hermes, Annabeth, and Hestia. Percy usually got drug into fights, and it just went on from there.

Annabeth had created several beautiful temples for the Greek gods and goddess' around the world, causing almost everyone to like her. Only Ares, Hera, and Mr. D disliked her. Mr. D didn't like her because he doesn't like anybody. The marriage between Percy and Annabeth stayed strong, and even strengthened more once they both became god's and goddess'. Now, at this exact moment, Percy was laying on the couch in his livingroom, watching the movie "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." He closed his eyes for a bit, watching all the scenes flash through his head. One looked pretty good, so he listened-watched it.

* * *

_In the vision thingy._

'_Please Perseus, god of bravery, let me feel brave_.' Thought a young brown-haired boy as he tried to walk confidently towards a building.

The boy was going to go and take his mom back, away from the evil people who had taken her. The brown-haired boy drew his pocket knife and opened the door to the building slowly. Then, a gloved hand grabbed the boy. The boy screamed and was drug through the doorway. Inside the building it was huge. There was nothing except for three chairs on the floor. They need to redecorate!

Two of the three chairs were occupied. One had a blonde women with green eyes tied up to it; duck tape was taped across her mouth. The other chair that had someone in it was beside the blonde's. The man in that chair was also tied up, but he had no duck tape over his mouth. The man had brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman had tears leaking down her face, and once she seen the brown-haired boy, who must be her son, she began screaming into the duck tape.

Percy watched as the guy who had grabbed the boy tied the boy to the last chair.

"Let us go!" The boy yelled. That caused a round of laughter from the five people in black who were standing around the family.

"You have to do better than that kid." The guy in black who had tied the kid up said.

"T-Take me, just let my family go, pl-please." The boy said, lowering his head. He was trying to hide tears.

"NO! If anyone is staying behind its me!" The father shouted at his son. He looked frightened, but determined at the same time.

"Son, I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past month, but please, forgive me." The father begged. He had never been there for James becasue he didn't want the responsibilty of a kid, but now he relized what he was missing out on.

Before the son could respond, a guy in black punched the father in the face. "Stop talking. There is NO way any of you will be leaving, alive, that is. Unless, you give us what we want..." One of the guys in black said. He was stronger than the rest of them, and had a smirk on his cruel, ugly face.

Percy knew that he shouldn't do what he was about to do, but these men were about to kill a family. So, he zapped right out side of the building the family were in. He opened the locked door with a snap of his fingers. The door swung wide open, letting some light into the dark room. Instantly there were three pistols pointed at him. He rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh in exasperation.(_Being a god made Percy a little more cocky. :)_) He walked forward, towards the people. The brown-haired boy let out a little gasp.

It was Perseus, the Greek god in the pictures! He never really knew that they were real, but know he was glad that he always prayed to them.

"Do you know who this is James?" The father asked in a whisper to his son.

"Uh, I've heard of him... He, I assume, is here to save us." James responded quietly.

"Heard of him? What have you heard of him?" The father asked in confusion, still quietly though.

Again, James responded. "He is really powerful, and I guess you could call him either the Savior of Olympus or Son of the Sea." James said, now watching Perseus.

The dad scrunched his eyebrows together, _"Son of the Sea?"_ what kind of name is that? "James, one more question for the moment. What is his real name?" James's dad asked James.

"Perseus Neptune Jackson." James said, without looking away from the Greek god in the room.

Percy pretended to be week, and let two of the people in black grab his wrists and hold them behind his back. Another one of the guys held a gun to his head. He was pushed towards the stronger one, and he stumbled forward.

James squinted in confusion. Perseus was supposed to be strong. What if this wasn't him? They would have no hope then...

"Why are you here?" the strong one asked Percy.

"Well, I saw that you were being rude to this family, so I thought that's I'd save them." That caused a few of the people in the room to laugh.

"You? You came to save this family that you don't even know? You can't even fight off two men!" The strong one laughed.

"Oh, ya. I guess your right. I'm not that strong, I leave that to my relative, Ares. Instead, I'm quite powerful. Is the sea large?" Percy said, than asked the men.

"Ya, the sea is very large. Why does that matter?" The guy holding the gun asked.

"Well, I'm the Son of the Sea. So, that makes me very powerful. See, all I need to do is this,"Percy snapped his fingers that were behind his back and seaweed filled one of the guy's holding his wrist's mouth. The guy began tring to take it out. "Or, I could do this." Again, Percy snapped his fingers on his free hand. The guy holding his other wrist started laughing and skipping. Percy just dumped a whole bucket of joy on _that_ dude. Percy now had both wrist's free.

"Shoot him." The strong guy said to the guy still holding the gun to Percy's head. The man pulled the trigger and the shot went off.

**Nothing happened**. Percy was a god, mortal weapons did not affect him. What so ever. He smirked at the strong guy who was standing with his mouth hanging open.

"You see, I have many powers. How about I say four simple words, and then you can see more of my power? Yes? Okay." Percy smiled, the guy hadn't even said yes, but Percy didn't care.

"James, become a hero." Percy stated. **Nothing happened.**

Than, James tugged at the ropes holding him back. They snapped easily. He then hurry and broke the ropes on his mother and father. His father gently took the duck tape off James mother's mouth.

"Well, I'm going to do something to you right now, and it might hurt a little. _The five guys in black will now know only one emotion: joy_." Percy said proudly. The floor shook a little, and then all the guys in black were smiling and asking how everybody was doing. Percy snapped his fingers and the peeps in black left. James picked up a piece of rope, and tried to break it. **Nothing happened**. He sighed sadly, and let his shoulders slump. He wished he was a hero. Percy walked towards the little boy, but was blocked by the little boy's dad.

"Who are you!? No,..._What_ are you?" The man demanded. He was a little taller than the teenage boy, and thought that it was intimidating.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I am Greek god of heroes, bravery, and joy." Percy responded. He knew that he would have to erase all of their memories, so might as well be honest.

_"Greek god?"_ The man said weakly, then fainted. James's mother went to see if he had a bump on his head. Percy resumed walking to James. He kneeled down in front of the ten-year old, and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You will always be a hero when you need to most. I grant you the gift of bravery. You will feel brave when you need to most." Percy said, smiling at the kid. Percy's face and smile may look like a teenager, but his eyes showed a thousand years of war, sacrifice, and loss. But, there was also joy sorta radiating around him. James smiled up at Percy.

"Your my favorite." James stated simply.

"What?" Percy said blankly. He was _really_ confused.

"You are my favorite." James repeated slower, thinking that Percy didn't hear him the first time.

"I heard what you said, but what am I your favorite in? What do you mean that I'm your favorite?" Percy asked.

"You're my favorite Greek god." James said, smiling at the god. Percy looked at James in shock.  
Then, Percy started laughing. It was a joyful sound. It made James feel more joy then usual.

"That's great kid. Just don't let Zeus hear you say that." Percy said, then stood. He looked at the family around him, and sighed. He had to clear their memories of this incident.

"I'm sorry James." Percy said. James looked at him weirdly before he passed out. The mother and father did the same. When they all awoke, they had no memory of Percy helping them. But, when ever James seen the words Greek, Heroes, and Gods, he always felt like there was something missing.

* * *

Percy sighed and smiled happily. A day full of joy and happiness. Now, in one month his little girls would be born. Aljax and Michiko. He couldn't wait. They would be his little angels. Then, Percy drifted off into sleep thinking about little girls with beautiful blonde hair and stunning green eyes.

Well, I tried to make the chapter a little longer, but I'm not sure how it was. I think that it was one of the worst chaps I made. tell me wat u think, I won't care if you flame me. now, I have to go because my brother who lives in Colorado has came home for a while, and I'm sure he will be busy with his friends later, so I have to see him now. We live several states away from each other...  
Remember! THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!

OH! Awesome! I just came to edit it, and it shows that this is the longest chapter I've made! YAY! Hope it's long enough for all you. It's over two thousand words. I promise to update soon, and wish me luck. Tomorrow I have a Basketball game. Yipee- That 'Yipee' was sarcastic, I hate basketball. only reason I'm in it is because of my mother. I like the sport, and watching it, I just hate playing it... OH! and i know that Percy doesn't have a middle name, so I gave him one. Sorry if you don't like it.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay! I will do this! If you want to thank somebody for getting me to type, thank Tumblr. It's down at the moment, so I thought, I will write for the people who might still like my sucky story. If you have Tumblr, follow me! I'll follow back! hermesdemigodchild is my username! I don't own anything!

Percy lay on the couch, bored out of his mind. _Nine Months_. It had been nine months since Annabeth got pregnant, so any time this month she was going to have his kids. He was nervous. What if they turned out like Krono's kids, and murdered Percy? What if one of them committed a crime, and Percy, Annabeth, and the other kid was punished for it?

But, Percy knew not to think like that. The kids would have an amazing life. Probably get married, have kids of there own, and be a hero. Percy stood up and walked around his house on Olympus. He opened his and Annabeth's room, but closed it when he seen that she wasn't back yet. Annabeth had to see Aphrodite and Hera for three hours since the ninth month of her pregnancy was now a room across from theirs. It was Aljax's and Michiko's room. He smiled as he entered their room. The large window that looked down at New York, which was directly across the room from the door, shined light into the large room. The room was sorta empty, because what is a baby going to need? A laptop?

On the right side of the room, their was a dresser and a changing station. On the left side of the room were two cribs pushed up against the wall. There was only about two feet between the two. There were two rocking chairs in each corner. The thing that stuck out the most in the large, fairly empty room, was the long table right below the window. There was nothing on it, that's why it was odd. The floors were a sandy colored carpet, and the walls were light blue. As soon as the kids could see, they could pick a color they both liked. If they ended up hating each other, like, not even being able to stand in one room together, Annabeth was going to build a wall dividing the room in half. There would then be two doors.

Percy sighed, _almost_ dreamily, like a girl in love, then walked out of the room. He was about to get a cheese burger from the fridge that could make anything, when Apollo barged into his house.

"Ann(breathe) beth, is have(breathe) baby. Ran all the(breath) from hospital." Apollo wheezed, grabbing his sides.

Percy was gone in an instant. Percy teleported right outside the hospital. Apollo forgot that he had that ability, and then he to, teleported beside Percy. Percy rushed into the large hospital and wasted no time in asking the satyr at the desk were Annabeth was.

Room 936. Percy let out a groan in frustration. No teleporting inside the hospital because it scared the patients. So, Percy took of running up the stairs, all the way to the ninth floor. There was a hundred rooms on each floor, and now Percy had finally reached the room with Annabeth.

"OUT! A nymph yelled when Percy tried to come in.

"I'm the father! I'm her husband, let me in!" Percy said frantically, trying to get around the blonde nurse/nymph.

"That does not matter mister! When a goddess give birth,... Well, it's a lot different then a mortal woman." Percy rubbed his head, he finally gave in and started pacing back and forth outside the locked door. Percy stopped suddenly when he heard a crying baby. He didn't care what that nurse said.

He snapped his fingers and the door opened and he charged in. Annabeth was holding a little baby in a pink blanket, and the nurse, although mad, handed the other baby to Percy. Percy smiled at the sleeping form in his arms and got on his knees beside his wife.

"What one is Aljax?" Annabeth asked. The baby in her arms had her eyes open, and they were blue, like all babies eyes when they are first-born.

"I don't know... Maybe we should wait a few days to see a little more of their personality, and what color their eye and hair color is." Percy said quietly, not wanting to wake the baby in his arms.

"That's actually really smart Seaweed Brain..." Annabeth said, closing her eyes. She was so tired, and couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with Percy in their bed. Percy smiled at his wife and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing the awake, but silent, baby from her arms. The nurse then took them, and the doctor told him nothing was wrong with the babies, and that they should name them in the next six days.

A day later and Annabeth and Percy were heading home with there two daughters.

* * *

** SIX DAYS LATER!**  
Well, one was quiet and one was noisy. Neither of the babies looked alike. Actually, they both had Percy's black hair, but one of them was starting to get a reddish tint to it. By the end of the first month her hair would be red. Neither Percy nor Annabeth knew where that red came from, but it was there, and on their babies head. The one with reddish hair had grey eyes with light blue in them. Apparently, all children born in the Olympus hospital had a solid color and then a lighter color in their eyes. She was the fatter of the two. Skinny, but, just bigger.

The other one was the noisy one. She had midnight black hair so far, turquoise eyes with silver lining around the pupil. She was smaller, but she was the reason Percy and Annabeth were so tired.

They decided to name the red-haired one Michiko and the black-haired one Aljax. Things were now tiring, for everyone on Olympus. Athena and Poseidon were fighting more, saying that the kid would either be smart or a sea kid. Aphrodite kept saying that she was going to have so much fun, and Artemis was always saying that she was glad that it wasn't a boy. Well, they should all be happy while they can, because neither of the babies were to the terrible twos yet...

* * *

To make up for my absence, I am doing a little contest. In this little contest, the winner will get to pick a one-shot idea for me to do about the Percy Jackson series. It can be any couple, EXCEPT ANNABETH AND LUKE! I can't stand that couple... So, put your answer in the reviews, and with your answer, put your one-shot that you want me to do. To make it fair for everyone, there will be two contests! Here is what the contest is. I will put ONE sentence from The Percy Jackson and the Olympian series(Nothing is from the Heroes of Olympus series). You have to say what book it's from, what page it's on, and who whoever said the sentence, and who they were saying the sentence to. For example. "I'm the only one who can talk to him,"_ said. "It makes sense." You would have to put this in your review  
1. Titan's Curse(3rd)  
2. Page 242.  
3. Grover is talking to Percy.  
(Than put your what you want me to write for a one-shot.) You can do both contests, but if you get one of them right, I will not count the second one. The first person to get one of them right is the winner for what ever one they did. Whoever get's the second one right before anyone, will win.

Here is your first sentence. "He killed the water fountain last night," _ confided.

And the second sentence! _ shrugged. "We build new ones every summer."  
GOOD LUCK!  
here's a hint. one of them is between chapters eighteen and twenty-two. the other is between chapters five and eight.


	17. Chapter 17

9 Years Later

Aljax proved to be more energized and loud then Michiko. Aljax had black hair, with a weird bluish tint, was taller then Michiko by three inches exact, and her eyes hadn't changed at all. Michiko didn't look anything like her sister, and only sometimes acted like her. Michiko had red hair, but with blonde streaks. Her eyes also stayed the same. Aljax preferred to be outside and creating mischief, Michiko wanted to read and study animals. They both were nice to their elders, except for their mom and dad. Percy and Annabeth didn't get to be treated nice like the other gods and goddess'. Nope, Percy was treated as any father would be treated. He got the silent treatment if he didn't let one of them do what they wanted, he became the bad parent if he had to tell them not to do something and, well, you all get the point. Percy was still the cool parent though. When the girls wanted something they usually went to him. When he said no, they'd go straight to their mother and say that their father was being mean. It was all a very weird thing….

When the girls turned thirteen, is when the council decided if the girls would stay immortal, or be cast off Olympus to be a mortal. Harsh, if you were to ask Percy. But, it was the way things worked.

"Hey dad." Aljax said, walking into the room that Percy was currently occupying. Percy turned towards his daughter and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey sweetie. Need anything?" Percy asked her. It was weird being called dad, even after living with his daughters for nine years. She walked over to him slowly, debating if she should tell him straight out or try to sweeten the pot a little before dropping the bomb.

"I have to tell you something. Promise you won't be mad?" She asked in her sweetest voice she had.

"What did you do?" Percy asked, looking at her sternly. She smiled up at him, and his stern posture faltered.

"Fine. Promise I won't be mad." Percy said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he just said that.

"I kinda lost one of Ares shields…" She said uncertainly. But, she didn't need to worry. Her dad was the god of joy and bravery. Her dad would be very brave, and would make Ares feel so much joy he might burst. Percy, instead of getting mad, started laughing.

"He dissevered it for what he called me yesterday." Percy said, shaking his head at the memory.

"So, you're not mad?" Aljax asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm not mad Jax. You did me a favor." Percy said, before laughing again. Jax smiled up at him. He may be a pain sometimes, but he was the best dad. "Can you teach me that one move that you were talking about with Hermes yesterday?" Jax asked her dad, now more certain that he wasn't mad. He smiled at her before grabbing a pen from his pocket.

"Sure, ya let's go." He said before leading his daughter toward a little arena a little ways away from their home on Mt. Olympus.

WITH MICHIKO

No matter what anybody said, Michiko was NOT a nerd. She may like to read, and not like swords and fighting as much as her sister, but she did enjoy activities that had had to do with physical movement. Right now was torture for her. Athena was giving her a lesson in Architecture. Athena herself was scary, but if you get her going on a subject, she could go for days. So, at the moment Michiko was tapping her fingers against her knees, and was starring out the cracked open door at the streets on Olympus. Athena caught Michiko looking and stopped her lecture. She smiled and shook her head. She was not _that _cruel. She wasn't going to keep Michiko trapped in here all day.

"You may go." Athena said, gesturing towards the door. Michiko was up in a flash and running out the door. "Thank you!" She yelled from down the street. Michiko ran to her house, where she saw her mother in the kitchen. Her mother, Annabeth Jackson, refused to have their food made simply, so she always cooked homemade meals. She always said that her family never did that, but dad's did. Both Michiko and Aljax were curious about Mom's family because they've never met any of them. Apparently Annabeth and Mr. Chase did get along, but it was always as if they were walking on thin ice when her step-mother was around. So, Annabeth decided that the kids would only see their Grandpa Chase when her step mom was away.

"Hey mom. Where's Ally?" Michiko asked when she entered the huge kitchen. Aljax had many different names. So did Michiko. Michiko was Mich to her dad, Hermes, Apollo, Poseidon, and Uncle Grover. She was Meek to Uncle Nico, Athena, Annabeth, and Artemis. She was Michiko to Zeus and Hera. And the other ones I missed called her whatever they felt like calling her. Aljax was Jax to almost everyone except for Zeus, Hera, Annabeth, and Michiko. Hera and Zeus still called her her full name, Aljax. Annabeth and Michiko both called her Ally.

"I believe that she is with your dad. Do you want a chocolate chip cookie? It's homemade." Annabeth asked her daughter while walking over to her. Mich smiled up at her mother and nodded. She bit into the soft, still warm cookie slowly. Apparently her mother used to never cook, but that was hard to believe seeing how good her cookies were.

"So, did Athena let you out early?" Annabeth asked her daughter. Usually Mich was with Athena for another two hours. "Yup. She said that I could go. So, want to do something?" Mich questioned. She stood up and got a glass of water.

"What did you want to do?" Annabeth asked, putting away all of the cooking utensils that she used. One of the cool things about the kitchen one Olympus is that the dishes always stay clean.

"Can we go down to the mortal world again? Last time it was really fun!" Mich said, then gave her mother the puppy dog eyes that she had inherited from her dad.

"Fine. We can get ice cream to." Annabeth replied, grabbing her and Michiko's coat from the hook by the door.

"Come on Meek." Annabeth said, holding the door open for her little girl.

Hi! Long time no update! Okay, I swear on my life, this stories life, and my favorite book's life, that I will update in the next week. Since I know have a laptop for Christmas I can do a lot more, and faster! So, please don't be angry at me. Two more chapters. That's it. The next chapter will still be them nine years old. It will continue form this chapter. Then, after that is the epilogue. Not sure if I spelt that right or not… Oh! Guess what? I got a Percy Jackson necklace for Christmas. The trident, the tree, the maze, and the empire state building. So, until next time. Please do review, it fills me with dancy happy butterflies…


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, for some really retarded reason I decided that tonight's gonna be an all-nighter. I'm really gonna regret this tomorrow… But, this chapter is long over-doo, and I'm just chillin, thinking about all the things I'd wish to apologize for, but knowing that I have NO good reasons. I've just become lazy I guess. So, this is the second to last chapter. This was going to be the last but I figured I owed you guys something…

CURRENT MOOD- jittery

DISCLAIMER- I don't, I repeat, DO NOT, LIKE MOST DEFINATLY AT ALL, own Percy Jackson, and if I did I'm pretty sure everyone would be disappointed because it'd take forever for me to publish a book. Because I'm lazy!

A SIDE NOTE- I plan on writing three to four things tonight. The chapter for this, maybe even start on the next chapter. I plan on writing a Pretty Little Liars one about this episode I'm watching at the moment, it's the newest one that just came out. And I gotta write a fluffy Percy Jackson, Percabeth, one to. Hell, I might even throw in a Harry Potter one. Ya never know… Jeesh, I just realized that my North Dakotan accent, not really an accent, I've just heard over the years that peeps from North Dakota say things like gotta, gonna, and ya a lot…

AND HOLY MOTHER OF CRAPS THIS PRETTY LITTLE LIARS EPISODE IS GOING TO KILL ME. (Spoilers right after this) TOBY! OMG HELP ME WHY?

Here's the story

Annabeth laughed as her daughter smeared vanilla ice cream, topped with sprinkled and a plump red cherry, on her nose. Michiko looked at her questionatly.

"You have ice cream on your nose!" Annabeth exclaimed. Michiko giggled and tried desperately to reach the tip of her nose, where the ice cream sat, with her tongue. Annabeth rolled her eyes before wiping the cold food off with a napkin.

"I almost had it." Michiko muttered.

"Keep believing that sweety. Come on now! Let's go see if there are any birds to scare again." Annabeth said, standing up from her seat at a round table they had stopped to eat at.

"Feed them you mean. Not scare. We're only aloud to scare the wildest animal around, dad." Michiko responded, she too stood up from her spot and followed her mom along the curving sidewalk. Her mother chuckled, before shoving her a little off the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Michiko yelled, before charging her blond haired mother. Annabeth laughed again before running off the paved path, shouting behind her as she ran.

"Catch me if you can Meek!"

WITH PERCY

"Okay, so side step like this," Percy explained, then demonstrated the move to his little girl. She tried to copy his movements, but failed. "No, like this." Percy did the move again, then watched Jax try again.

"Better!" Percy said with glee. Aljax rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"Not as good as you." She said, and then tried the technique again.

"Someday you'll be better than me." Percy grinned. "It's simple really. You're just thinking about the way your feet are pointed. That's important, but the legs and hip direction are what you should be worried about. When you turn, and when you bring your hand down, your hips should be tilted _away _from your dominate arm. Your legs need to be closer together for this movie, not shoulder length apart like usual. Come on, try it again." Percy tried to explain. He was never good at teaching people how to do something. It came naturally to him, to know how to do something and how to handle a situation just right. Annabeth was always the good teacher, but this was one of the moves she didn't know about.

Heck, Percy didn't even know about this move until he and Hermes were bragging to each other and Hermes brought up this maneuver.

"It's impossible!" Aljax yelled, throwing her hands into the hair. Percy smiled at her encouragingly. This was like teaching your kid how to ride a bike. You had t help them along, always tell them you're still holding on, then surprise them when they realize they've been doing it themselves the entire time.

"Here. Watch really close. I'll go slow, then I'll help you again." Percy spoke, and then did the move, his legs bent at the knees, close together like he was about to spring forward. He turned to Aljax and turned her shoulders in the right direction, then pushed her feet together more.

"Know try." Percy said quietly. He stepped a few feet back from where Aljax stood. She did it. She tried the move and succeeded.

"Awesome! Didja see that daddy? I did it!" Aljax jumped up, her joy causing her to run towards her father, wanting to hug him. But, in her excitement, she tripped.

Percy just shook his head and extended his arms, catching his daughter before she hit the ground. He straightened her out, standing straight. He then stood up also.

"We should head back and make some dinner, surprise your mother." Percy said, then clasped his hand on Jax's shoulder before they both started walking back to the house.

"I can't wait to tell mom about that move! Does she know how to do it?" Aljax rambled.

"Nope, you and I are the only ones in the family who know. You should teach Mich. She'd like that." Percy answered her.

"What are we going to have for dinner? Can I make pasta, mom taught me how to. Oh look! That's such a pretty bird, isn't it? I kinda always liked birds, but you can't get too attached to them because most of the time you end up killing them." Aljax continues, stating facts about the animals around them, and then adding her opinions. She keeps doing this until they reach the house, and only stops when she starts concentrating on the pasta.

Percy begins to fry cheese burgers on the grill, and sets down four plates, glasses, forks, ketchup, mustard, and salt and pepper shakers. Annabeth and Mich arrive home an hour later, Annabeth covered in dirt, and Michiko grinning happily. They all sit down around the table, eat, and tell about what they did that day.


End file.
